


Clone Self Cest

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [18]
Category: Scarlet Spider (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, mention that both Peter and Kaine were attracted to Ben, negotiating how they'll deal with this attraction to each other, sex with a clone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Written for Kinktober 2020 Kaine shows up and the attraction remains so they have to deal with it.
Relationships: Kaine (Spider-Man)/Peter Parker
Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948675
Kudos: 7





	Clone Self Cest

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not read comments, view hits or kudos or anything. Comments are disabled so any purity crusaders are out of luck.
> 
> This is fic eighteen of me doing Kinktober this year. I am not using one specific prompt list but cherry picking from several of them. I have all thirty one days finished so unless something unexpected happens I will put all thirty one days up.
> 
> While written for Kinktober it is also a sequel to Primal memory which brings the Kaine and Peter are attracted to each other series up to three fics so it gets a series entry now and this also fits into doppel bangin. Hence why this entry is listed as part of three series.

Clone Self cest

He knew instantly as he stepped into the bedroom from the shower that he wasn’t alone in the apartment. “Kaine, come on out,” he said and the clone stepped out dressed in his suit with his mask removed showing his a face just like his under it’s shorter hair. “We can’t do this it isn’t right,” he said.

“I don’t give a crap,” Kaine said advancing toward him. “I want you and I can’t stop thinking about you.” The almost mirror image of him threw his mask on the floor and then began removing the rest of his suit. He stood transfixed as a naked doppelganger emerged out of the scarlet spider suit. “Now let’s get to it, do you wanna be fucked or fuck me first?”

“No,” he said taking all his will power. “if we cross this unnatural line we’ll never stop.” He said and he meant it. He was already getting hard just staring at Kaine because of whatever unnatural attraction he felt for his clone wondering gain why it started and why he hadn’t felt it for Ben. He ignored the private nagging thought that it might have been there just not as strong.

Kaine moved quickly and pulled him against him kissing him. “This seems pretty damn natural to me Parker,” Kaine said as he pulled back. “Look, we both know that if I leave here now we’ll just both jack it constantly thinking about this until the compulsion gets too strong so how about instead we set some ground rules and just go with it?”

“What kind of ground rules,” he asked and immediately hated himself for asking. The moment he did he pretty much agreed to having sex with Kaine tonight and there was no way he was going to have the strength to take it back.

“Number one no one can ever know about this compulsion between us,” Kaine said and he nodded that was definitely going to have to be the case. “Number two we stop bitching about how wrong it is and just enjoy it.” Kaine said and reached out and pulled his towel away.

“Number three, if either of us is dating someone it stops immediately the one left out just has to make due with jerking off,” he said and saw Kaine frown. They both knew Kaine would never get involved with anyone so that rule really only applied to him but it was not something he’d relent on. If he ever found love gain he was not going to cheat on them with Kaine.

“Fine, but I get to fuck you first,” Kaine said and then Kaine was on him kissing him again. He lost any desire to say anything else then and just went with it. He kissed Kaine back and ran his arms up and down his double’s back marveling at the feel and the knowledge that his own back felt the same. Kaine broke the kiss and then flung him onto the bed. Kaine was on him then a weight pressign down on his back and biting his shoulder with a growl. “Get the lube out of the drawer.” Kaine said in a commanding tone.

He was too turned on to object so he reached into the night stand and got the bottle of lube and Kaine took it quickly. He heard the sound of it being squired and then shortly there after felt Kaine’s fingers working their way into him. He was again reminded that he and Kaine were virtually twins it felt so similar to when he fingered himself some times except the angle was impossible for him to achieve on his own no matter how flexible he was. Then Kaine’s fingers were gone and quickly there after Kaine was fucking him. He didn’t bother to tell Kaine to slow down or take it easy because he wanted this just as bad. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed Kaine pounding him and privately for just a second wished it was Ben instead. His eyes snapped open even as Kaine managed to hit his prostate just right and cause him to climax all over his bed. As good as it felt he was rocked by the realization that he had wanted Ben even more than he wanted Kaine but he’d drove immediately into denial because unlike with Kaine it wouldn’t have just been sex with Ben. In some twisted way he could have loved Ben not just as a brother but as an actual lover. Kaine grunted then and he felt cum filling him. He heard Kaine whisper Ben’s name and realized Kaine was in the same boat he was. He just laid there his twin weight on his back and wished it was a different twin figure even as that knowledge horrified him.

The End


End file.
